There is an important need for interventions capable of reaching young women smokers and helping them to quit, especially those who are economically disadvantaged. This proposal evaluates the effectiveness of a brief smoking cessation intervention among a defined population of women aged 15-30 who are attending contraceptive visits at either of two Planned Parenthood clinics. The intervention will consist of an 8010 minute video, brief counseling by a specially trained clinic assistant, advice to quit from the medical provider, written materials to take home, and two follow-up phone calls by the clinic assistant. Following a period of formative evaluation and piloting of procedures, this intervention will be compared to advice to quit in a randomized controlled trial of 1700 smokers. The primary outcome measure will be biochemically confirmed abstinence at a 6-month follow-up visit. Other goals of the project will be to determine the characteristics of women most likely to benefit from this program and to assess intermediate outcomes such as change in readiness to quit smoking, and both shorter and longer term smoking cessation. Formative evaluation procedures and process measures will be used to enhance and evaluate the receptivity of both providers and clients to the intervention. This intervention represents a prototype which, if found successful, should be applicable to Planned Parenthood and other low income public health clinics around the country.